


What was first? Eggnog or drunk?

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Castiel tries Eggnog for the first time, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Dean Winchester, Eggnog, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Cas tries eggnog for the very first time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	What was first? Eggnog or drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the SPN Adventcalender 2019  
> Prompt: Eggnog  
> I let one of my friends choose the title.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the library when Castiel opened the door. A bowl of hot spiced wine – that smelled delicious – and two other bottles of liqueur Castiel couldn’t identify were placed in the middle of the table, surrounded by mugs, glasses and plates loaded with biscuits and cookies. It was warm and the air smelled like spices, chocolate and Christmas. Cas smiled, the tension easing off his shoulders.

“Hey, baby.” Dean slurred.

Cas frowned at that and took off his shoes and jacket. Dean had never called him ‘baby’ in front of his brother. He put his jacket away carefully and then went into the library, taking one of the cookies when he sat down next to Dean. “What are you doing?”

Dean just giggled and took his mug, clinking glasses with Sam before he leaned back again. Sitting right next to Dean made it easier for Cas to smell the alcohol Dean must have consumed and he could see that the bowl with hot spiced wine on the table wasn’t exactly full anymore. “Hey, Sammy, can you turn on your Christmas playlist again?”

“Are you getting drunk?” Cas leaned back to get a better look at Dean. “Wait, a r e you drunk?”

“Nuuuuh, we’re just – Sammy let’s sing!” Dean bolted and stumbled to his feet, nearly knocking over the plates on the table. Cas recognized the song and looked even more confused. Dean didn’t sing loudly to ‘Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer’. He looked at Sam who just shrugged and joined in on Dean’s singing.

“Guys! What is happening?” Cas sat up and took the bottles from the table, inspecting them carefully. Who knew what they were drinking.

“We’re having some Christmas fun, don’t you see?” Dean giggled, his words came out slurred and weirdly pronounced. He grabbed one of the bottles from Cas’ hand to use it as a microphone and obviously tried to turn a harmless and innocent Christmas song into something almost unbearable.

“C’mon Cas, it’s not that bad! It’s fun!”

Cas rolled his eyes and pretended he was busy reading the ingredients of one of the liqueurs. Its yellow colour and weird consistency had attracted his attention. He expected something with milk and vanilla and was surprised to find eggs as ingredients. “You’re drinking egg liqueur?”

The brothers stopped and turned around to look at him, both managing to appear slightly offended.

“That’s not egg liqueur. It’s eggnog. And it’s awesome!” Dean nodded, as to reassure himself that his statement was definitely true. He got a new glass from the cabinet and placed it in front of Cas, filling it to the brim. “Try it.”

“Uhm…” Cas shifted slightly and looked at the glass and then at Dean. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, it contains a lot of alcohol.”

Dean blew a raspberry and waved his hand around. “Doesn’t matter. It’s good. You gotta try.” He held up his hand and pointed at Cas, just as if he was about to warn or scold him. “And don’t use that ‘angels don’t eat and drink’ crap on me cuz it’s not workin’.”

Cas raised one eyebrow but took the glass. He had to be careful not to spill anything. Sniffing on it first maybe wasn’t the best idea either. The smell of raw eggs, vanilla and all sorts of spices hit him and he wrinkled up his nose at their intensity. “Dean, I really don’t know if I-“

“Just try it. It’s even better than it smells.”

“That’s the point. It doesn’t smell good.” Cas sighed and looked at Dean, hoping that he would have mercy but Dean just stood there and grinned. “Fine, I’ll try it.”

Dean beamed and bumped fists with Sam before sitting down next to Cas to watch him up closely. Cas grumbled and took the smallest sip he could somehow manage, just to be interrupted by Dean.

“That doesn’t count!” Dean sounded a bit frustrated and Cas looked at him. At the fully grown-up man with broad shoulders and a normally serious expression, who was now bouncing like a little child with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his lower lip pushed out. He sighed and tried to tell himself that he wasn’t doing this for Dean, as he raised the glass again and drank. And surprisingly it wasn’t as bad as expected. It was sweet and tasted weird but overall it was quite good.

“Aaaand?” If it was possible, Dean scooted even closer and placed his hand on Cas’ thigh. “Do you like it?” His thumb rubbed small circles into Cas’ thigh and Cas tried to swallow down the lump that was beginning to form in his throat.

“It’s fine.” Cas didn’t know how he managed to sound completely normal and serious, but he wasn’t about to complain about that, as long as Deans’ fingers were still inching up his thigh to softly caress his inner thigh.

“Uh, yeah. I think I should go now. Got some reading to do. Have fun.” Sam scratched the back of his neck, took his mug with hot spiced wine and disappeared out of the door, leaving Cas alone with a more or less drunk Dean.

Cas didn’t get nervous. And he totally wasn’t nervous at all when Dean pulled him closer by his waist and he quickly downed the rest of the eggnog.

“Are you nervous?” Dean’s breath ghosted over Cas’ neck when he leaned forwards to place soft kisses just beneath his ear and could feel Cas shiver beneath his fingers.

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas mumbled and placed the glass on the table. He tried to ignore the goose bumps on his skin and pushed at Dean’s chest. “You’re drunk.”

“And?” Dean chuckled and slid his hands beneath Cas’ shirt, feeling the firm muscle and soft skin. “Doesn’t matter, does it?” His fingers slid over Cas’ chest and wrapped around the lapel of his shirt. “I like that you’re not wearing ties. Would’ve been hot to pull on now, tho.”

“Dean…” Cas placed his hands on Dean’s chest to gently push him away, but somehow ended up sliding them up and then he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Deans’ eyes were focused on him and they looked so clear and sober that for a brief second Cas wondered if the hunter in front of him was really drunk.

Dean smiled and brushed his lips over Cas’, sending a shiver down the angel’s spine. “You’re so cute, you know that?” He chuckled, his voice suddenly very deep and rough. It just made Cas squirm more. But he was stopped in his tracks when Dean finally pressed their lips together and kissed him properly. He sighed quietly and pulled the man closer, relishing in the feeling of his soft and warm lips against his own.

“Cas….?”

Cas felt Dean stiffen and then part, which made him furrow his brows in confusion and squint at the other man. “What is it?”

“Tired….” Dean just mumbled and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, dozing off a few seconds later.

“Dean…?” Cas nudged him gently, but didn’t get a reaction from the hunter. Dean was sound asleep, cuddled close to Cas, his arms still resting on Cas’ waist and thigh.


End file.
